The Roulette of Destiny
by Hoihoi-san
Summary: The fates take a different turn. There was a boy who lived in the forest, but he was differwnt from the others. One day, he leaves the forest. Without knowing the dangers of the world, he finds himself saving a Gerudo man named Ganondorf.


**The Roulette of Destiny**

Summary: There was a small boy who lived in the forest, the inhabitants of the forest didn't like him because he was different. Then one day due to his disheartening, the boy accidentally left the forest. Without knowing the dangers of the world outside, he finds himself saving a Gerudo man by the name of Ganondorf.

Disclaimers: Always the same, I own nothing, I'm too poor to.

Author's notes: I've always wanted to write all these crazy plots that float in my head, so here I am as my muse ran wild again as I play my Wii. This is based off of OoT, may run into Majora's Mask and/or Twilight Princess and/or any other Zelda series. I don't know how I will end up making this, it might grow dark, it might turn slashy, all depends on my muse and reviews Oo Please go easy on me.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Chapter 1: The wheels starts to spin**

A soft grassy breeze blew though out the forest, creating a harmonic tune of birds chirping through the rattling leaves. Under the Glassy glades stood a particular tree sheltering a small figure, a young blonde boy sat tending to a small wound on his knees. Tears were threatening to form under his eyes as he wiped the dirt off his wound. The boy felt miserable, he was always picked on by the other kids of the forest, all because he had no fairy. Then he wondered, why didn't he have one? Every other Kokiri had a fairy, why was he different?

"Link!" A green haired girl ran up to him with concern. "Did those meanies hurt you again?" He looked up at the girl, she was the same height as him, the only person who ever treated him nicely, like a big sister he never had. She was his best friend, his only friend. But like all the other Kokiri's, she too also had a fairy. "I'm... I'm fine Saria, it happens all the time…. I'm fine, really…." Saria's face turned from sad to angry. "No it's not fine! I'm going to find those boys and…!!!" She puffed up her chest in anger and was startled when she heard a small laughter. "Heheheh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh, but you look so funny with a red face like that, hehehehe!" Saria's face softened, "Geeze, you ruined the mood!" then she soon joined the boy's laughters too.

The laughters of the two children eventually died down. Saria held a hand out to her fairy, then she guided it towards Link's wounded knees. The fairy started to dance around Link in a playful way and the wounds slowly healed. "There! All better! It'll take longer to heal if you just wipe it like that." Link forced a smile as this was a painful remainder of something he lacked. "Thanks Saria…"

"You really need to start standing out for yourself, Mido and his gang picks on you just cause you don't fight back." She gave a heavy sigh.

"…Not really, they only pick on me because I don't have a…." There was a long pause, both of them know what the reason really was.

"Well! I don't really care!" Saria huffed.

"But, I'm not the same as you guys, I don't have a fairy…"

"Link, even if you don't have a fairy, even if you're not the same as the rest of them, I don't care at all, all I care about is being your friend!" Saria exclaimed. Then she took out a small shell like object. "Here, this is for you." Link's eyes went wide as she handed it to him. "It isn't much but I want you to have it. It'll be a token of our friendship. It's an ocarina, you play music with it." She pointed at the holes. "With this, we'll be friends forever!" She gave him the biggest smile.

Link smiled warmly back. "Thank you… I'll treasure it."

For the next few moments, Saria was teaching Link how to use the ocarina. Link didn't really play well, but all that matter to them right now was that they were having fun. The two of them just sat there enjoying their time together.

Link then stood up getting ready to leave, "I'm beat! I think I'll go back to my house for a nap." Knowingly, Saria stood staring at his departing figure. "Okay, but don't wander off elsewhere! Especially not into the Lost Woods!" Saria called after him. Link nodded tiredly and wandered off deeper into the forest.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A heavy storm was running, thunders roared and rain poured. A proud man with flaming red hair hid inside an indiscernible abandoned structure, breathing heavily. Blood were pouring out of his heavy wound, an arrow caught on his limb. The man slowly pulled the arrow out, grunting instead of screaming in pain, then threw the arrow away with detest. He tore part of his robe off, wrapping it around his open wound. Then he laid by the soiled wall, eyes burning bright with anger.

He cursed, cursed at the wretched witch that placed him into this situation. How could he be so foolish as to underestimate her! He grumble at the irony, the mighty Ganondorf! Wounded and hiding in the middle of nowhere. His people hailed him, feared him, loved him to an extent, all except that one witch. A supposedly harmless usurper who was after his title. His downfall was due to his arrogance, his stupidity.

A sudden noise outside halted all his thoughts, they were footsteps. The footsteps grew faster and closer. It sounded like the person is heading towards the same structure Ganondorf was hiding in. Was the person just looking for shelter from the rain, or looking for him? Ganondorf quietly grab hold of his only defense, a broken sword, and hid behind the slightly functional door. Eventually, the door creaked open.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Link walked along the forest making his way back to his house. He ran his fingers on the ocarina and started to play it. He still wasn't very good at it but he was at least able to get the tunes right. It wasn't too complicating to manage the small instrument. Then a sudden push from his back made his stop playing and turned to see who it was. Link's face fell as he saw the faces of his bullies.

The shortest of the bullies known as Mido, and also the boss of them, started to speak. "Hey Mr. No Fairy! What all that racket?" Mido's eyes fell onto the ocarina.

"HEY! Isn't that Saria's!?"

Link tried to smile back. "Yeah, she gave it to me cause she said we were friends." Mido looked outright jealous. "No way! Why would she! Unless….You stole her Ocarina!!" He pointed at Link accusingly and started to seize it from Link.

"No!" Link panicked, he clutched onto the ocarina for dear life, with Mido holding on it at the same time. It was a fierce tug a war, both of them wouldn't let go.

Then they both tripped and fell to the ground. A loud crack was heard.

"AH! You… You broke it!!" Mido screamed. Link looked at the ocarina in horror, there was a huge crack in the middle. Saria's ocarina is broken! It's their precious item that proves their friendship! Saria will think that he did it on purpose and will hate him forever!! He did not want to lose Saria as a friend, what will he do!?

"Link!" His heart sank as he instantly knew that voice, it was Saria. She ran towards them, Link did not want to face her right now. He did not want to face rejection from the only person that cared about him. All he could think of was to escape, he quickly scurried up, clutching onto the broken ocarina, and fled away deep into the woods ignoring Saria's cries.

The boy ran and ran, not knowing where he was going, not caring about anything but to escape. Tears were running down his face, fear and sadness reigned his heart. He did not remember how long he's been running, it may be minutes, it may be hours. His heavy breaths and tiredness did not matter, all that mattered was to escape. Only when he reached a grassy plain was when he stopped. Another kind of fear struck, he was out of the forest. There were no trees covering the sky, nothing but a vast plain spread across.

Then a realization came to him, he did not die. So it was true, it's been a thought that's been nagging him, he really wasn't a Kokiri. Tears started fall once again, the saddened boy sank to his knees and cried out loud. He really was different, he didn't belong to them at all. The weather followed his broken heart, a storm poured onto the boy, yet the boy did not move. Moments passed, the storm continued on but the boy's cries died down. He simply sat there staring off. Even though he felt cold inside and out, he started to feel the cold of the rain. The field in front of him was foreign and vast, but there was a structures still visible in a distant through the heavy rain. He did not want to go back into the forest now that he knew the truth… Not now anyways.

A sudden growl snapped Link out of his thoughts, he turned around and saw a vicious looking wolf . The wolf was three times larger than him, it looked very hungry, and was ready to lunge at the boy. Link stared back out into the structure ahead of him. That was the only shelter at the moment. So the boy quickly stood up, still clutching onto the precious ocarina, and ran towards the building for dear life.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ganondorf was about to struck out his sword, but he instantly stopped when he gazed down at a little blonde boy. The boy stared up at him in fear and was unable to move. Ganondorf's glared, his broken sword was still pointed at the boy. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Li… Link!" The scared boy managed to squeak out. "I.. I… I'm from the forest…!" Ganondorf's stone cold gaze never ceased, and the boy called Link flinched. "Please don't hurt me!" Ganondorf sighed at the pitiful figure and lowered his sword.

Then out of no where, a wolf suddenly jumped into the building, ready to attack the both of them. The boy shrieked, Ganondorf quickly swung his weapon at the creature, instantly slashing the creature in half.

"Urggg!" Not a moment sooner, pain from his wound took over and Ganondorf fell to his knees.

Link gasp and approached Ganondorf. Hesitantly, he looked closer at his savior. The man had flaming red hair, a grumpy tough look with thick eyebrows. He wore a complex sort of clothing with armors cladded all over in dark colors, although it looks wore out and toured. Link has never seen anyone so tall, the tallest person he's ever seen was in fact, Saria. His heart fell again at the remainder, but quickly pushed it aside as bigger matters were at stake. What caught Link's attention most was the man's bleeding wound, it was wrapped around with brown rags but the blood seem to still be oozing out.

"Are… Are you alright?" The Gerudo didn't reply. Link bit his lips nervously at the response. Although Link knew little about healing, he felt that he needed to do something to help his injured savior. Then it came to him, since he didn't have a fairy to heal him, he used some herbs to tend to his wounds that his bullies gave him. Maybe there are some out here. Link quickly got up. "You wait here!" Ganondorf stared at the boy's quick departure.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The blonde boy quickly returned to the abandoned structure, he finally found what he was looking for, so he started to jog a little to make his way faster. He instantly stopped when he saw a figure going inside the building. Link curiously sneaked closer to the structure. Who would that figure be, a friend of the man's As soon as he got close enough, noises were heard, and voices… Link peeked through the door, and was shocked to see the scene unfolds in front of him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ganondorf struck his broken sword at the stranger, and a clank was heard. His dagger was countered by another piece of metal. The stranger grunted and lashed a dagger at Ganondorf. Unable to dodge the attack because of his wound, the red haired Gerudo fell back dropping his weapon.

"My my my, what do we have here, filth that needs to be cleaned up?" The stranger snickered in amusement and pointed a dagger at him. Ganondorf looked up at his opponent, the stranger turned out to be a women, dressed in a black robe, her face was covered with purple silk. An all too recognizable snake-like symbol imprinted on her forehead.

"You… Were sent by that ugly wench to kill me?" Ganondorf managed to grunt out. The lady scowled through her purple silk. "Of course! And don't call my mistress that! It is the beautiful Lady Naru to you!"

"I'll die before I ever call her that!"Ganondorf spat.

"Whatever suits you, it is better that you are dead. As soon as you're gone, my mistress will have no more annoyance in her reign."

"It is MY reign you're talking about, the wench prostituted herself to the gods in order steal it from the rightful heir!" This instantly angered her.

"Why you!!! Prepare to die like you should! You will not speak ill of my lady anymore!!"

Without thinking, the angered assassin charged at him ruthlessly. Ganondorf saw his chance, he swiftly dodged the heated attack. He then grabbed the arrow he threw away earlier and stabbed it into her throat. The assassin didn't even have time to scream as she painfully fell dead to the ground.

Ganondorf got up and kicked her body away from him. Breathing heavily, tiredness took over him as he fell to the ground unconscious. The last thing he noticed was a pair of clear blue eyes staring down at him with concern.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Chapter 1 END

Ending note: This is a different take on OoT, it's a little darker I guess, and definitely AU. Good guys can be bad, bad guys can be good, but most of them will be halfway in between. It all depends on how I take the story to :x About Link, Link is more timid since in this fic, he's been bullied a lot more than in the game. I'm sorry Link But I need this to happen for the plot to work out! Oh, and Link is around 5-6ish right now, Saria and them can be whatever they are suppose to be, it's not like they age… So it's possible that she's like 80 year ol' granny or something. And the characters may be OoC, but I call it "Situational Ooc", like, this is how the character will act differently if so and so happened to him or her. I haven't played OoT in the longest time, so if there're mistakes, please tell me Oo


End file.
